1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generic mechanical measuring tape devices used in the construction trades and allied and non-allied fields. In particular, a wheeled mechanical measuring tape aid device can be clamped onto the tape measure by spreading the halves and letting them close onto a partially extended tape. Once attached, it provides a wider range of one-person uses than otherwise achievable. The end of the tape may be wheeled across many surfaces by extending the tape from its housing.
The operator remains in one place yet obtains an accurate measurement to a point some distance away. In other measuring tasks the operator may roll the tag end of the tape measure under large hard-to-move objects. In still other measuring tasks the operator may measure roofs or other angled surfaces from a safe location greatly reducing risk to self.
2. Description of Related Art
Though there are some devices attaching to the end, side or body of retractable mechanical measuring tapes none contain wheeled apparatus or anything similar in appearance or operation.
It is a general purpose of the use of the wheeled mechanical measuring tape aid to expand the use and versatility of the conventional mechanical measuring tape devicexe2x80x94those having an internal spring operated return mechanism and a clip or hook on the leading tag end. By attaching the wheeled measuring tape aid to a conventional measuring tape, a construction worker, e.g., roofer, carpenter, etc. or a trades person, e.g., interior designer, trade show exhibitor, can easily extend the tape measure and obtain accurate measurements over the most challenging of surfaces. The measuring aid is designed to easily and quickly attach and detach to the mechanical tape measure as will be described in more detail in the preferred embodiment of the invention hereinbelow. The wheeled mechanical measuring tape aid is of a one-size-fits-all configuration so that it may attach to all of the mechanical measuring tapes on the market today and in the foreseeable future. The aid has one moving part to attach to the mechanical tape measure and is held in place by a quality compression spring thereby giving the device an excellent life span in the rigorous construction industries. The aid is compact in design as can be seen in the drawings herewith submitted enabling it to be carried in a belt pouch or in the attache case of any tradesperson. With the wheeled mechanical measuring tape aid device attached to the measuring tape the operator may stand upon the ground, extend the tape measure over the gutter of a one-story building, and run the tape up the entire width of the roof to its peak. Subtract the distance from the operator to the roof edge and the result will be an accurate measurement of the roof. Similarly, any roof may be measured from its edge without the operator climbing out on the roof. In other measuring tasks a carpenter may locate room dimensions or window openings without changing his or her location. Discussions with the general contractor or homeowner continue uninterrupted. Additionally an operator may measure for flooring or carpet directly under large furniture or built-ins and obtain accurate measurements without moving those objects. In each instance the operator can make the measurements without an assistant drawing out the tape, without the tape end becoming hung up on an edge or irregularity and with the most comfort and safety to his or herself.
It is an object of this invention to make the use of the conventional mechanical measuring device more versatile.
It is another object of this invention to make the user of the conventional mechanical measuring device safer.
It is yet another object of this invention to permit the tradesperson to use the conventional mechanical measuring device beyond his or her natural reach.
It is still another object of this invention to permit the use of the conventional mechanical measuring tape device beyond its normal flexing limit.
Finally it is another object of this invention to make certain measuring tasks easier by utilizing the wheeled rolling of the tag end over uneven surfaces.
The foregoing objectives, features and advantages together with other objectives, features and advantages will become more apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings in which reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the different views. The drawings are schematic and not necessarily to scale, emphasis being placed upon illustrating principals of the invention.